


The Sweet Birth of Gods and Stars

by beastlyalblue_LB217



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Lucius is a trans woman, Multi, Narcissa is a badass, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She just wants to be free, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlyalblue_LB217/pseuds/beastlyalblue_LB217
Summary: Two lovers that meet- a flower and a hidden spirit. The flower helps the spirit bloom.





	1. Foreward

Hi. I had this idea today about Lucius and Narcissa.   
Narcissa and Lucius are in high school, living different lives. Narcissa is kind of popular, and Lucius is living in her father's shadow. Yes, HER. If you've read the tags, Lucius is a trans woman. I hope this story to be many chapters, though short. I'm excited to write this, and I'm hoping people will enjoy it too.   
Thank you,   
Al Blue


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Malfoy is not a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own characters.   
> I'm happy to finally share this. Unedited, by the way.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is not a boy. She is a woman, a lady. She is strong and cunning and clever and wickedly handsome. Wait. It’s beautiful now.   
Lucius smiled. She’s beautiful. What a thought.   
“Lucius! Time for school! The bus is here! Have you even gotten dressed?!” Abraxas yelled upstairs to the child who was laying in her bed, daydreaming. Lucius scrambled up and out of her bed, pulling off and on clothes.   
“Sorry Father. I was thinking.” Lucius calls as she makes her way downstairs. Abraxas stands at the base of the stairs, a distasteful look on his face.   
“Ah! Of course. Thinking.” He walks past. “Have Mrs. Twilly drive you to school. Malfoy’s must never be late.”   
“Of course, Father.” Lucius frowns. Mrs. Twilly comes in.   
“Come along now, Mister Lucius. You heard him. Must not be late.” Mrs. Twilly says, putting on her coat. Lucius follows her out to the car.   
They drive to school in silence, Lucius dreading everything to come about the day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius forgets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is short and is here to connect Chapter 1 and Chapter 3.)

“Hey! Lucius!” It was Snape.   
“What’s up, Severus?” Lucius turned around to see the black haired boy pacing towards her.   
“Are we still on for after school? In the library?” Severus looked eager. Lucius blinked. “For studying. Midterms are coming up and I can’t fail.”   
Shit. Lucius thought. After school was the only time her father wouldn’t be home, and by the time Severus had finished filling his brain, she would have lost the opportunity.   
“Uh, yes, of course. After school in the library.” Lucius nodded.   
“Cool. See you then.” Severus grinned than walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius finds someone to confide in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer...

Lucius made her way to the library. She received a glare from Mrs. Pince, for Mrs. Pince has never liked Lucius. Or anyone in this school for that matter.   
Lucius saw Severus sitting in the corner, already buried in a stack of books.   
“It’s a pain in all of our asses that this school is so old fashioned. We should at least update the computers.” Lucius whispers sitting down.   
“Shhh! I’m trying to concentrate!” Severus yelps.   
“Ok.” Lucius shrugs and pulls out her notes. They study in silence for a while, the occasional cough or sound of Mrs. Pince shushing being the only intruder.   
“Ugh!” Severus groans, slamming the English book shut. Lucius looks up from her paper.   
“What? What’s wrong?”   
“This just keeps bothering me. This thing Narcissa did.”   
“What happened? Narcissa Black?”   
“Yes, her cousin is some kind of queer, and she is keeps defending him and saying to use “they”. It’s stupid really, but why would she defend him of all people. He’s cruel and a bully.” Severus said, stretching.   
“Wait, her cousin Sirius?” Lucius felt her heart race.   
“Yes.” The dark haired boy nodded. Lucius started to gather her things.   
“I need to get home.” Lucius slide her chair back and shoved things into her bag.   
“Wait-“   
“Bye.” Lucius ran out of the library.   
~~~  
Lucius flopped on her bed, sighing.   
Narcissa Black, the most beautiful girl in school, Lucius’s childhood crush, defending her cousin for being queer.   
I need to talk to her.


End file.
